heavyrainfandomcom-20200223-history
Scott Shelby
'''Scott Shelby' is one of the four playable characters in Heavy Rain. He is a private investigator and former police lieutenant who goes about questioning the families of the Origami Killer's victims. He is accompanied throughout the majority of the game by Lauren Winter, a prostitute and mother of one of the victims, who insists on helping him with his investigation despite his protests. Background Scott was born a seemingly identical twin to his brother, John Sheppard in February, 1967. The family had little money and lived in a run-down trailer near a construction site owned by Charles Kramer. Scott's mother, Ann Sheppard, was a kind woman who taught her sons how to make origami figures and would often grow orchid flowers with them as well. His father, however, was a hopeless and abusive alcoholic who did little to nothing to support the family. As deductible in the way Scott breathes in the flashback, he has suffered from asthma since he was a child. One day, Scott and John are kicked out of the trailer by their drunk father who demands them to leave. Not minding the rain, the twins decide to go and play at the construction site. After a while, the two decide to play hide-and-go-seek, and John runs to hide. Moments after, Scott finds John caught in an open pipe full of water. He attempts to pull him out, but to no avail. With the water rising, the area deserted, and their mother far away at work, Scott runs to his father as a last resort and begs for him to save his brother. However, he merely throws him onto the ground and yells at him to go away, claiming that if John dies, it will be "one less greedy mouth to feed." Scott runs back to his twin and apologizes, begging for him not to die. John's mutters his last words, "Don't forget about me, Scottie," and drowns while holding his brother's hand. Some time after John's death, Scott is taken away to be put in a foster family where he is adopted by the Shelby family. In his adult years, he becomes a US Marine and then an officer at the local Boston police force, eventually making his way up to the position of lieutenant. He retires at middle age, and decides to become a private investigator. Biography Shelby suffers from asthma as illustrated throughout the game (though is dexterous enough to cope with an armed robber at a convenience store and survive a shoot-out with several men). Depending on the player's choices, Scott can become an alcoholic and also has the potential to a kindle a relationship with Lauren Winter. It is also revealed when Lauren offers him a cigarette, Scott tells her "No thanks, I quit" informing the player that he used to be a smoker. Scott's persona consists of being quiet, organized, vigilant, and highly introverted, hardly ever talking about himself to others. Being someone who listens to others; is methodical in work; straight-eyed; determined; and able to cope under pressure makes Scott Shelby an effective private investigator, allowing him to assess human behavior and perceive clues other people may miss. His previous employment before becoming a P.I. was that of a police lieutenant for the local police force. As shown when Shelby is brought in for questioning, it seems that he once knew Carter Blake whilst working as a cop, and that they appear to have rocky relationship because of it. Fatal points *''The Old Warehouse'' (By getting shot by Ethan in revenge for kidnapping Shaun) *''The Old Warehouse (By getting shot by Ethan to save Madison) *''The Old Warehouse (By falling into a waste crusher during the fight with Norman) *''The Old Warehouse'' (By getting shot by Norman in order to save Madison) *''The Old Warehouse'' (By falling into the water during the fight with Madison) *''The Old Warehouse (By being impaled with a pipe by Madison) *Epilogue - ''A Mother's Revenge ''(By being shot by Lauren) Trivia *Although one of the endings states Shelby is 48 and the official website states he is 45, Shelby was born in 1967 (as evident on his gravestone). It would be impossible for him to be age 48, as the game is set in October 2011, thus making him 44. *Astute players can discover a link that connects Scott to the boy throughout the construction site scene. When running as the boy, players are able to hear a whistling noise or gasping as an indication to Scott's asthma. *There is a United States Marine Corps certificate on Shelby's office wall, implying he is a former Marine. *Sam Douglas, the actor who provided both the voice and the model for Scott Shelby, appeared in the 2005 film ''Derailed as a private-detective character who has an uncanny resemblance to Shelby in every way (even the coat), as seen in this movie clip. Because of this fact, it is clear that Quantic Dream's David Cage may have used Douglas' character in this movie as a base for the final appearance of Scott Shelby. *Scott Shelby is the second main character to be introduced, after Ethan Mars. *SPOILER - Scott is one of only two main characters of the four, (The others being Ethan) who cannot die before The Old Warehouse chapter, mainly because he is the Origami Killer. *Scott has the second least amount of deaths of the four main characters, (only beaten by Ethan) he can die many times in The Old Warehouse and Epilogue - A Mother's Revenge. *Scott has the most fights out of the four main characters, he fights Troy, Andrew (briefly), Gordi's bodyguards, Jayden (twice) and Madison. *Scott has crossed paths with Jayden twice, Madison twice and Ethan twice (including the time he witnessed Jason's death), although Ethan only confronts him directly once, in The Old Warehouse. *There is a glitch during the part of "Manfred" chapter, where Scott can offer Lauren shelter. He will take off his jacket, and it will appear beside Lauren, and you have to choose again. Press "Shelter" again, and Scott's eyes will turn black, and his shirt colour will be changing, and so will the design on it. The hair color can also change. *In the chapter Hassan's Shop, Scott can tell Hassan that he lost someone he loved, foreshadowing the later chapter Hold my Hand, where he lost his brother, and his role as the Origami Killer. *SPOILER--- The music that is playing when Scott falls into the waste crusher is the same music that is playing when John Shepperd died. *SPOILER---- Scott's theme music is somewhat dark and sinister, possibly foreshadowing his role as the Origami Killer *SPOILER---- It is possible for Scott to kill up to 32 people including the four main characters and his victims as the Origami Killer victims. Chapter Appearances *Sleazy Place *Hassan's Shop *Suicide Baby *A Visitor *Kramer's Party *The Golf Club *Manfred *Eureka *The Cemetery *Twins *Flowers on the Grave *Fish Tank *Trapped *Face to Face *Goodbye Lauren *Hold My Hand *Origami Killer (Revealed as the Origami Killer) *Killer's Place (non-playable) *The Old Warehouse (Can be killed) *Epilogue - Ethan's Grave *Epilogue - Origami's Grave *Epilogue - Unpunished *Epilogue - A Mother's Revenge (Killed) Quotes *"Goddamn Asthma. Can't breathe when it rains." *"[to Ethan and Madison] I'm gonna have to kill you both, I'm sorry Ethan... You have my respect." *"[to one of Gordi Kramer's goons] Look Cinderfella, the clock's just turned twelve and I don't wanna turn you into a pumpkin." (if you choose Aggressive) Shelby, Scott Shelby, Scott Category:Playable Characters